The Twelve Days of Christmas
by skilled-like-a-ninja
Summary: 003: & it couldn't have been more perfect. Namine 12 Christmas shorts, various pairings and characters.
1. oo1: death by tinsel

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts nor anything else mentioned here (Disney, etc) is mine and probably never will be. This disclaimer applies to the whole fic. I doubt the ownership of these things will change chapter to chapter, ne? But don't worry. If I somehow gain ownership of Kingdom Hearts you'll be the first to know.

**Author's Notes: **This is my Christmas-sy series. There will be 12 oneshots (for the twelve days of Christmas, whatever those are) and we will just pray I finish it before actual Christmas. This entire thing is dedicated to anyone who's read (that means you!) reviewed, favorited, or c2'd any of my things, and anyone whose fics I have reviewed/faved as well as anyone I've PM'd. Cause you're all cool. Specially to fantasyrider-kh. Not sure how much I like this first one but let me know what you think, ya? Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays, folks.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Christmas comes around before you know it – one minute you are sitting at the table, eating your Thanksgiving dinner, and next thing you know when you turn up at the Usual Spot Olette has dragged out all her spare Christmas decorations and is playing Christmas music.

This of course, Hayner never expects because he's Hayner and he **always** forgets. So when Hayner walked into the Usual Spot, yawning just a teeny bit, the morning after Thanksgiving, he was surprised, to say the least.

"What are you doing?" he asked, glaring at Olette suspiciously.

Olette giggled in her cute, Olette-ish way. "Didn't you know, Hayner? It's the day after Thanksgiving, meaning the Christmas season has officially started." The brunette nodded eagerly, grinning like it was Christmas already.

Hayner just groaned.

It had been two hours and so far Hayner had unceremoniously lugged twelve boxes from Olette's spotless home to their hangout, helped by Roxas and Pence. Not like he was counting, of course. He dropped the last box with a grunt and plopped down on the couch, wishing this day would just be over. Roxas wordlessly sat on a box and put his head in his hands while Pence just sighed.

Yes, it would be a long day.

At this moment, Olette bounced into the Usual Spot, back from shopping for some last minute necessities.

"Aww, c'mon, get into the spirit," she chided the boys. "I got a new CD for us to listen to while we decorate!"

So one by one they opened the boxes, dragging out miles of tinsel, holly, and several stockings, along with a sprig of mistletoe.

Suddenly Pence yelped and leapt back from the box he had been sorting through, tipping the box over and dumping out the biggest, hairiest brown spider Hayner had ever _seen._ Pence retreated to a corner, whimpering slightly as Hayner just smiled maniacally.

Swiftly, he scooped up the spider and threw it at Roxas, who squeaked and ducked, causing the spider to hit the wall with a dull **thud** Olette giggled from the box she was standing on as Roxas eyed its twitching body suspiciously.

Hayner laughed and clapped Roxas on the shoulder. "Lighten up man, it's just a spider."

Roxas just scowled at him.

Several miles of tinsel later, Roxas had an idea. He was on a stool, very near to Hayner, holding a long strand of tinsel, and Hayner needed to pay dearly.

So, instead of hanging the tinsel on the wall as he was supposed to, Roxas deftly dropped the silvery tinsel over Hayner's head and pulled, attempting to strangle the blonde with the tinsel.

Pence whipped out his camera and snapped photos as the two boys grappled for a few minutes until Hayner finally raised his hands in defeat.

Roxas smirked triumphantly, and Hayner glared a glare that promised revenge.

All of the boys firmly, **firmly** refused to touch the mistletoe. It was poisonous, they said, it would infect them, they said, but Olette wouldn't buy a word of it.

"Come on, one of you has to hang the mistletoe," she said, frowning slightly. "Everything else is done, that's all that's left." She frowned deeper and pouted. "Please?"

"Fine," spat out Hayner gruffly. "I'll hang the bloody mistletoe."

The pout always got him.

Olette beamed. "Thanks Hayner!"

Hayner just sulked as he climbed up on the stool and hung the mistletoe from a hook they had installed in the ceiling years ago (what had they been thinking?) for it. Suddenly, he was very, _very _aware of the fact that he was holding mistletoe. And that Olette (was that some kind of citrus he smelled?) was almost directly beneath it.

Trying to hide the blush rapidly rising up his cheeks, he quickly fastened the mistletoe in place and stepped back down off the stool.

Olette had a very strange look on her face.

"Mistletoe," she half-whispered, pointing to the mistletoe on the ceiling.

He'd stepped off the stool, directly underneath the mistletoe.

_Damn._

Well, so said his mind. But his heart had other ideas, and before his mind could react he and Olette were closer. She was coming closer…he could have counted the freckles on her nose if he'd tried.

Hayner closed his eyes, their lips met, and the sparks flew.

Pence cursed that he'd left his camera on the table.


	2. oo2: the woes of shopping

**Disclaimr:** not mine.

**Author's** **Notes:** So sorry everyone!! When I started this I didn't know my grandparents were coming and that just about killed my writing time, plus I was otherwise pretty busy. So I know it's not Christmas anymore, but I will finish this... I'm going into uberwriting mode and doing some challenges and stuff and I'm going to try and get this done by the time I'm back in school. Sorry again everyone and hope you had a great Christmas/holidays!

**Warning:** use of mild language.

* * *

Larxene prowled the streets of Twilight Town, growing more frustrated by the minute. Christmas was fast approaching, and she still didn't have anything for anyone. She made an angry noise and kicked a lamppost, which only resulted in a throbbing toe. In a even more foul mood, she kept on walking by the brightly lit shop windows, but nothing looked right. They were all flower stores, or weapon stores (who wants to give those madmen** more** weapons?), or armor stores (or protect them from mine…ick), or other things that really wouldn't work for the guys (I should get them all those pretty little ribbons in the accessory shop…..).

Larxene hated shopping. Hated, hated, hated it with a **burning** passion. She had better things to do... like put a throwing knife through Axel's face...anything but shopping. She only went shopping one day of the year - the worst day of the year, in her opinion.

Finally she'd had enough. Larxene dropped onto a bench, put her head in her hands, and half-yelled, "WHY MUST GUYS BE SO DAMN HARD TO SHOP FOR??"

* * *

Poor thing. I feel her pain...


	3. oo3: snowflakes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and write this solely for my own enjoyment and that of others.

**Author's Note: **Two years later... I'M ALIVE! I was lurking around reading stuff and found this, and felt guilty for never finishing it. And a reviewer suggested Roxas and Namine, so that's where I started. (psst. fantastyrider. Let me know if you're still around, 'kay?)

Anyways this one's for **Jade Rhade **who requested Roxas and Namine, and for everyone who thought I was going to finish this. Heh...

Who says it snows in Twilight Town? **I do.** :)

Merry Christmas everyone.

* * *

The snowflakes were falling, and she was shivering in only a light sweater, white like the rest of her, as her footprints were quickly obliterated by the falling snow that let her pass without a trace. It made her feel mysterious, knowing that no one would ever know she had been and gone, like a wisp of smoke. She giggled to herself a bit when she realized that no one would ever see her in this snowstorm in the first place – she blended in perfectly.

The snowflakes were illuminated in the neon, orange glow of the streetlights above her, and she hugged her thin parcel to her chest, carefully guarding it from the elements. It was simple, adorned only in a brown paper envelope without the trappings of wrapping paper or strings, but it was special.

She arrived at her destination, tucking her pale hair behind her ears in an almost nervous, girlish fashion. And when he opened the door and blue eyes met blue eyes, there she stood, shivering, with snow on her eyelashes and a small blush on her cheeks, which grew with his low "Hey." Without a word, she handed him the package. He opened it, sliding the piece of paper inside out of the envelope carefully, to find the most beautiful drawing he had ever laid his eyes on.

And as he invited her in, Christmas music playing somewhere in the background and the lights on the tree twinkling and the scent of pine and peppermint in the air, she smiled because it couldn't have been more perfect.


End file.
